Stinger
is , the Orange Ranger of the Kyurangers and a spy for Shou Ronbou who joined Jark Matter to find his brother Scorpio. From the Sasori System, he is a witness in Doctor Anton's murder and pretended to be an enemy to the Kyurangers before revealing his true motives as Shou Ronbou's spy. Character History Early Life As Sasori Orange Meanwhile in the planet Needle, Stinger is still alone in the desert. After Kyurangers enter the planet Needle and destroys all Indavers, Stinger confronts them and then begin transform into Sasori Orange and battle them. Champ immediately fights Stinger in order to avenge his creator but the other Kyurangers tries to stop him from doing so he refuse to stop fighting Stinger. While the Kyurangers holding Champ back, Stinger can also use Sasori System native's sting to struck Balance, followed by Garu, Naga Rei, Hammy and Spada. When Stinger is about to sting Champ, Lucky saves him from his sting attack and uses Shishi Voyager to save the other Kyurangers who are wounded and retreats to Orion. Eriedrone finds Stinger and ask him why he is fighting Kyurangers. Eriedrone wants Stinger to serve him. Champ finds Stinger alone and rematch against him, the two engage into the battle just before Lucky saves Champ and battle Stinger instead. Stinger gets annoyed when Lucky thinks that he wants him to join the team but he ultimately refuse and then fights him. While Moretsuyoindaver the ruler of Needle, the two Tsuyoindavers and the Indavers confronts Stinger and Lucky, Moretsuyoindaver says that Stinger did a great job and orders Tsuyoindavers and Indavers to attack Lucky. Stinger began to fight Moretsuyoindaver while Lucky fights Tsuyoindavers. Lucky and Stinger finish off Moretsuyoindaver and Tsuyoindavers. While Lucky summons Shishi Voyager to attack Moraimarz, suddenly, Stinger also summons Sasori Voyager in attempt to stop Lucky and rescue Moraimarz, Champ uses Oushi Voyager as well to attack Sasori Voyager. The other Kyurangers arrive to aid Lucky and then the Shishi Voyager combines with Ookami Voyager, Hebitsukai Voyager, Chameleon Voyager and Kajiki Voyager into 01*03*06*07*09 KyurenOh. With Moraimarz being destroyed, Stinger escapes and prevent Champ from stopping him. Stinger enters the Jark Matter base and Eriedrone ask him why the Kyurangers are getting away. Stinger says that they won't get a chance. Stinger soon learned that the Kyurangers were on Earth as Don Armage ordered him and Eriedrone to eliminate the rebels lest they discover the planet's secret. Stinger alongside Eriedrone headed off to Earth to kill Kyuuranger and reminding the Earth citizen to remember the terror of the Jark Matter. After defeating Kyuurangers, Stinger was ordered to kill 2 boys who tried to help Kyuuranger. However, Stinger only kidnapped them for bargain of all 8 main Kyuutama. During the night of kidnapping, Stinger treated the boys gently by giving them bread for dinner. He also asked Eriedrone about his brother, Scorpio because he joined Jark Matter, betraying his own race. The next day, the eight Kyuurangers arrived and gave them their Kyuutamas. Eriedrone decided to break the promise, but Stinger suddenly showed his true color by refusing Don's order to kill the boys. It was revealed that Stinger actually "The very first chosen Kyuuranger and a spy" much to surprise for all 8 Kyuuranger which vexing Naga because he knew that Shou Rondou already hid the truth and Champ for hard to accept Stinger as a good guy. With all 9 members gathered, Stinger with the aid of all remaining 8 managed to destroy Eriedrone once and for all. However, he was still decided to not gather together in Orion spaceship because he still needed to check on something on Earth Other Events Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Chou Super Hero Taisen Personality to be added Powers and Abilities *'Scorpion Tail:' Stinger has a flexible tail on his back that can extend at will. **'Venomous Stinger:' The end of his tail possesses a stinger that can inject venom. The venom is strong enough to make the victims, regardless of being a robot, a mechanical lifeform or a human-like, instantly paralyzed. His stinger's also sharp enough to penetrate a Kyuranger's suit. Arsenal *''to be added'' Sasori Orange Arsenal *Kyutama **Sasori Kyutama *Kyu Buckle *Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster *Kyu Spear Mecha *Sasori Voyager Attacks * : Sasori Orange performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster alongside his fellow Kyurangers. * : Sasori Orange performs a powerful slash attack with the Kyu Spear. Appearances: Zyuohger vs. Ninninger, Kyuranger Episodes 3, Chou Super Hero Taisen Behind the Scenes *Stinger is the first Orange Ranger to have an immediate predecessor. *Of the 88 modern constellations, Stinger represents , "The Scorpion" *Stinger is the first scorpion-themed Sentai Ranger. Portrayal *Stinger is portrayed by Yōsuke Kishi. Notes *Stinger is the only one of the original nine Kyurangers to not debut, or have a cameo, in the first episode. *Stinger is the first main member (not counting for extra member like 6th sentai ranger and Goraigers are an exception because they are not the Hurricangers' main member) to start as evil. He also starts out as evil by will since Mikoto Nakadai (AbareKiller) from Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger unlike the previous evil ranger before the series. **However, this is proven to be a false as Stinger is revealed to be a spy for infiltrating mission Appearances * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger **''Space.2: Let's Go! Phantom Thief BN Team!'' **''Space.3: The Man from the Desert Star'' **''Space.4: Dreamy Android'' **''Space.5: 9 Ultimate Saviors'' * }} See Also *''to be added'' References Category:Sentai Orange Category:Sentai 2 Category:Kyurangers Category:Evil Sentai Rangers Category:Evil Sentai Rangers turn Good Category:Sentai Anti-Heroes Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Rival Archetype Category:Space Shogunate Jark Matter Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Aliens Category:Sentai Arachnid-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers from Distant Future